End Of All Wars
by The mind reader8-2
Summary: Second story of the Agenzia series. I made this one a crossover because i couldn't decide which one to do first. You will like them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Help is needed**

**Hey again. It is mind reading time. This story is based close to the end of the Human-Reaper War, after Halo 3 but before Halo 4, and my own OC is thrown in once again. The OC idea has become more of a series of different events on different timelines. I am calling it the NA series or Nyenal Agenzia (**_**Agency in Italian**_**) series. I have also decided to try and do as many story crossovers as I can, but for OC and single I need a little more time. I hope everyone loves the quote in the beginning. I could not find the person who said so I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

"For peace to become whole, There must be heroes leading an army. War must be ended before it ends us."

**Commander John Shepherd p.o.v.-**

As he read the message that had those three lines, and no return message address or sender name, he thought what they could possibly mean for him. He did not get to wonder about it long because. . .

"Commander," James Vega said snapping off a salute.

"You're not supposed to call me that James," Shepherd replies.

"Not suppose to salute you either. Anyway the Defense committee wants to see you." Vega states bluntly.

"Sounds important," Shepherd states leaving the data pad containing the strange message on a table on the way out the door, forgetting about the message.

**Cortana's p.o.v.-**

She heard these words spoken so softly and elegantly that it startled her from her current thoughts which were about a soldier in front of her. She quickly did a scan of the area around and in the ship. "I thought so it is too soon to have someone find us out here. Though it would have been nice to have someone, find us out here this soon." She states before shutting herself in a storage unit on the console leaving only enough power active to wake her if the ship was floating by a livable planet or if someone found them, and to keep John alive.

**Conit's p.o.v.-**

"LISTEN TO ME ELDER CIVILIAN COUNCIL! Listen to yourselves. We have been in hiding for the past three cycles and in the last one the council then decided not to help the Protheans or the Forerunners. And look what has happened. It is time for us not to be cowards, and help the new generations of intelligent life forms if we can." Lieutenant Conit Fiset, age 21, exclaimed in anger at the council of elders sat chatting away at the information they were receiving on the desks. He continued, "The newest generations of life are next. If we don't help them then we have lost the war. Our war has gone on long enough we can't keep hiding behind the cloaks. Someone is bond to find us, and we will no longer exist in the galaxy."

One of the few council women, age 46, stood up and spoke, "We know this. For we have studied the same history as you have. But you remember the Forerunners got desperate, and went suicidal at the end of their war, and it was thanks to our cloaks that we lived though the explosion."

One of councilmen stood next and states, "Major General Friess what do you think we should do? Your plans have defended our last colony from falling thus far. What should we do?"

The General didn't answer for a few minutes because he was deep in thought. After a few minutes he answers, "We need the help if we are to win our war but we only need to send a few ships. Not the whole armada. Furthermore from what my probes as well as my sources tell me, is that both of new human races are ready to compete against our enemy, and I recommend my ship, _Shadow's truth,_ and the destroyer, _Light of Hope_, with the destroyer being under the command of _Captain_ Conit Fiset."

Everyone, minus Conit, was stunned by the revelation. The council was more disgusted by that thought. Councilman Domir, age 51, was the first to speak out, "Unacceptable! On the _Lieutenant_'s last mission he fled to the evacuation site while his squad died."

"In all fairness and in defense of my cousin Head Councilman Domir, the mission went south from the beginning. Seven months ago the _Captain_ was on a recon mission, which you had authorized, and was captured defending his squad while they escaped. Six months later they went on the mission themselves going against a stand-down order to rescue the leader and any other POWs in the camp and area. They knew what was going to happen. They KNEW they were going to DIE. They stood their ground as Conit led the POWs away from the encampment. Once the POWs were a good distance, the squad the activated the suicide packs which gave them one hour to fight before going off like a line antimatter firecrackers. They destroyed an enemy supply chain to several planets and got the POWs a safe return. Knowing they WOULD be considered heroes for doing that. They DIED knowing that they saved our tails from a sneak attack by alerting us with that big of a detonation. I am truly sorry that your son AND daughter were on that squad, but you must keep in mind what Conit has went through in the past three years; He has lost his wife and baby daughter, and watched while his home burned into nothing from the enemy's plasma blasts with what remained of that portion of the family inside. Domir you can hate our families as much as you want but you are not allowed to turn down a promotion in the military when you a part of the CIVILIAN council. The only reason Conit and I are here is because we must have permission from both councils to run the operation. And it is majority vote." Major General Chean Friess, age 39, retaliated.

The councilman glared at the Major General for a bit before raising the motion, "All in favor of letting these two go with the ships he requested for the mission to go find help." Every council member minus Domir and his followers, which were two – usually there is about seven with him, in the council of fifteen people – raised their hands. "It is decided then you have our blessing." Domir sighed out, and in defeat.

"Thank you council for your time and now please continue to bicker." Chean states while walking out. A few of the younger council aids held back a laughing at the Major General's parting words while continuing to work.

Under his breath Domir whispers, "Arrogant, self-centered general."

**At the space port thirty minutes later-**

"Ah you must be Captain Conit Fiset my new CO. You must be Major General Chean Friess." The Lieutenant snapped off a smart salute. She continued, "I am Lieutenant Tesum Valam, and you're kind of cute."

The cousins snapped off a salute to the lieutenant, her age is 38, and Chean says, "At ease we are the ones you speak of. My cousin is your new CO alright but I warn you no flirting with him or I might have to send you back courtesy of my boot and a small ship."

"What if I was flirting with you Major General?" She said in a pout, leaning towards him.

Chean was hoping she was joking his secret wife had died during a recon mission two years ago. He still wasn't ready to tell anyone about the relationship or have a new relationship. The group reached _Light of Hope_ a few minutes later. He pulled her off to the side and asked her, "Are you serious about flirting with me. I need to know. I have something to tell you if you are."

"Major General I have no reason to lie to you. I do like, like you but I didn't know if you liked me at all." She replied hugging. No one could see them.

"Meet me at my quarters in twenty minutes I need to talk with you. My ship won't be back for another day. So I will be staying in the captain's cabin till it returns."

"Of course sir," She stated surprised at straightforwardness of the statements and orders.

**Thirty minutes later captain's quarters- **

"Sir, Lieutenant Valam reporting for duty." Tesum stated snapping off a salute, after she had walked into the room.

Chean states while staring at his computer, "At ease lieutenant you need not do that in private. But for now have sit down on couch are I will be there in a moment."

"I see that you have already changed the look and feel of the room with all of this paperwork that is stacked everywhere." Tesum states while making a keen and snide observation about the look of the room. Piles of paper were everywhere minus the seats and the bed.

"I am sorry, but where ever I go, my paperwork is sure to follow. Regrettably that is the sad part about being above the rank of general." He replied leaving his laptop running. He walks slowly to the sitting area. Chean sits on the single person comforter chair. While Tesum sat on the main couch, sitting caddy-corner to the Major General.

"So sir what is that you wanted to talk about?" she asked almost certainly already knowing the answer.

"The conversation earlier, I thought about it and I want the truth from you and I am willingly to love you it is just that I don't want it to end like last time for me." He replied while staring intently at Tesum.

She questioned, "What do you mean by 'last time'."

He couldn't give the answer to the question because the intercom system active and the head pilot Major Varfa, age 29, He states, "Sir, incoming ship it is heavily damaged, and slowly floating towards us, but it is transmitting a distress beacon. You might want to see just how damaged it is."

"Throw it on the holo in my cabin." He replied activating the hologram projector. It popped up and showed a front half missing ship. Chean continues, "Any signs of life, artificial intelligence, anything?"

"Sir one life form onboard and there is a faint sign of artificial intelligence." Varfa replied.

"Tell Conit and Alexander Bolt to meet Tesum and myself at the landing bay and get a boarding ship ready." The major general ordered standing up and walking towards the armor closet starting to get his exo-suit so he could go in the vacuum of space.

"Sir what are we going to do about the life form and the A.I." Tesum states standing up and walks over to Chean to help him with the suit. She then starts putting her suit on; it was the one thing she accidently left in the room.

Chean replies, "We are first going to make certain that the life form is not PART of the enemy core. Which he/she is not because of the design of the ship is not from their array of ships it is too small for a flagship, and too big for a cruiser. Tesum it is not one of their ships. It is drifting to fast as it is as if it came out of the sixth dimension travel."

"You can't be serious?" Tesum questioned with a worried.

"Yes. Unfortunately that means someone has destroyed the ark, or active the rings in slow successful shot. We must prepare for one of the two most dangerous threats in the known dimensions." He replied in a sorrow filled tone.

**WRITER'S NOTICE**

** Once again I cannot type author's note for the space above. But anyway I might get back on the OC love item later (Chean/Tesum). I made the Nyenal reign younger than in my first but for a reason. That reason is so to be revealed in hand to hand combat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Help Has Arrived**

** 2 of 2, Sorry for the cliffhanger, but time skip. Anyway the chief is needed now. So on with the story of NA. Many believe that war has failures all the time never here. Only hope. To those who say nay. It is successful failures.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

**On the boarding craft fifteen minutes later**-

"Unknown vessel you have thirty seconds to reply, and to prepare to be boarded." Stated the pilot of the craft; whose name was flight private Jones Haxs.

"Why do we give all ships the same warning?" Alexander, age 27, asked in annoyance of the thirty seconds of wait.

_ Communica . . . Cortana . . . UNSC Forward onto Dawn … I am reques . . . one surv . . . repeat live Spartan …_

The transmission was filled with static broke up a bit. Chean didn't care and states, "Pilot get docked NOW. We are going in. prep weapons for armor."

The boarding crew was on the ship after a small space jump. Alexander was the first to call in the communication, "Cortana this is Sergeant Alexander Bolt. We are on board the ship we need your location. Prep the survivor for transport under arms."

**With Cortana- **

She only caught bits of the voice, but she did understand that they brought firearms on board. Cortana replied, "Sergeant the package is on his way to being ready. Setting a beacon off . . . now," She looked at the cryo pod, and spoke to the occupant, "John wake up please."

The pod slowly opened up the occupant stirred, but didn't move much more.

"John Wake Up. I need you … WAKE UP JOHN."

A pair of hands grabs the sides of the opening, and John pushed himself out of the pod grabbing his assault rifle, and asks, "What is the situation Cortana?"

"We have been found. John we're rescued." Cortana said with excitement to her voice.

"How long have I been out?" The chief asks bluntly.

"Four months, ten days, three hours, twenty-six minutes, and seven seconds." She replied before John pulled her from the console and places the chip in the port at the base of his neck. He also switched to internal communication. Then he asked, "Where are our rescuers?"

The only reply that was given was, "On their way. Setting an interception point, and I suggest that you hurry they moving very quickly." With that John sprinted out the door to try and intercept the incoming rescuers.

**Back with the boarding party-**

Chean was sprinting down the small hallway. The squad was a few feet behind him, and they were moving almost as quickly as Chean in the zero Gs. The signal started to move at an alarming rate. The agents soon arrived at a large room. "Group hold here the package is coming to us. Find some cover I am detecting a weapon on the moving form. Find cover it will be here in ten seconds." Chean ordered the squad to do.

Soon after, Master Chief walked into the large room weapon raised and pointed forward. Then all of the sudden, or if not at the same moment, Cortana yelled into his ears, "STOP!" Little red dots appeared on his all over his face mask from different angles.

A voice from the darkness stated, "Let the weapon float forward, but you stay right where you are or we will shoot without mercy."

The chief pushed his weaponry forward into the darkness. Out of, what seemed everywhere short of behind him, a soldier had come out the darkness. A feminine voice spoke out, "Who are you? And WHOM do you serve?"

"Master Chief John-117 Sierra one-one-seven and I am with the UNSC Spartan program." He replied calmly. Cortana then switch to external speakers to say, "And I am Cortana an A.I. within the UNSC core, I am the one answer the boarding transmissions."

Chean states, "I am Major General Chean Friess, the man to my right is Sergeant Alexander Bolt, to his right is my cousin Captain Conit Fiset, and to my left is Lieutenant Tesum Valam. Come with us please." As they jogged back down the hall the major general and sergeant stayed in the back of the group keeping their guns raised to the chief head, at distance.

**Twenty-five minutes later on board the destroyer **_**Light of Hope**_** – **

"So just put Cortana on the console over there and we will begin the questioning. Please be truthful we have lie detectors built into the walls." Chean states flatly.

After the chief had put Cortana on the holo console she popped up and looked around the room. Chean asked, "I have only one question for you. Please summarize the answer. How did you get here to Nyenal reign space territory? Or better yet how do survive in that badly damaged ship?"

The Chief spent the better part of seven hours summarizing what had occurred during the Spartan project, the Human-Covenant war, first Halo ring, then The Ark and portal that sent him into the unknown system to UNSC star maps. Towards the end Cortana spent another hour explaining about the Gravemind and the power left in the back half of the ship to keep john alive.

When they had finished Chean pinched the bridge of his nose and took a breath in and out looking down. He then says, "That is quite tale that you just spun. I can say this that means the Flood are more of a danger than ever and have infected, fully, the other rings. And as for the UNSC they have chosen a peace filled path since the end Human-Covenant War, but their troubles have just started, oh well we will head that way anyway. Maybe they have not launched the peace ship."

"So for us helping you Cortana gets an artificial body and I get military freedom" Master chief states worried about Cortana rampancy.

"Yes and we will heal her rampancy. We can prove this because the A.I. on-board has been around for one hundred and fifty thousand years. I am sure we can do that." He replies. Chean takes a breath, and continues, "Now as for you sleeping quarters. You get a large storage room with a holo console. Cortana will not be able to break through the security in which we take pride. And until your new mission is done you, Cortana, will be refined to that room or to the Chief's helmet. Do both of you understand."

They state, "Yes sir." Cortana was the pulled from the console and placed back into the chief's helmet.

"Please follow me. Now when my ship gets here you will join me living on it. Where I can hopefully succeed in getting you better accommodations," Chean states walking out of the room, and he shortly followed by the chief.

**WRITER'S NOTICE**

** I mainly want to get the chief part out of the way. I like him, but the Spartan program for me seems very unlikely to happen EVER. Anyway leave a review I love to read them especially the good ones, bad ones not so much. Don't flame, I can destroy you mentally if you do. (Joke)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Bang for the Buck**

**This chapter Shepherd comes back into play. And joker and EDI both pretty much get mind raped. Thought it would be funny. Anyway, the weapons are probable a tad over-powered than what I intended, but you will see. I had several of my beta readers really want the weapons after they read that part. And yes I plan and write everything out a month or two in advance. And in later chapters just remember that The Chief has been training with the Nyenal Alliance soldiers. Once he was for cleared for duty.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

**Three weeks later in the Kite Nest galaxy after Priority Rannoch Shepherd's viewpoint– **

"Come on Joker, EDI get us away from those Reapers." Shepherd exclaimed in fear of death, yet again.

"Tantalus drive is not prepped yet Commander, but I am getting some radiation spikes from outside the ship. An exit portal is pointed towards the reapers. Correction the TWO exit portals are pointed at the Reapers." EDI states, while trying to calculate the odds of how long the help would last against the three Reaper destroyers.

"What?" is all Joker could get out before he had to turn a tight, if not at a 156°, turn to avoid being hit by a massive ship **– color: Dark red, with a midnight blue stripe running down the side, size: twice, almost three times, the size of a human dreadnought –** that had jumped out of nowhere and was now heading towards to the Reapers with red dots lining the ship's hull, in which due time Shepherd, EDI, and Joker all would soon learned that those, little red dots, were the weapons of the ship. The weapons destroyed the center Reaper with pure ease. Joker could only watch in amazement as the ship had vaporized one of the Reapers. The Reaper on the right was turn into a piece of synthetic meat from a laser shish kabob because it tried to fire on the _Normandy, _but that shot came from the second ship that had just entered the system firing what appeared to be a large rail gun. The third Reaper attempted to turn tail and run for it, but the mysterious ships had other plans and shot something that looked resembling a plasma bolt, and that Reaper, like its kin, got annihilated from the shots, but pieces of the Reaper were still floating in space.

_SR-2 _Normandy_ I am requesting permission to come on board. This is Major General Chean Friess of the Flagship _Shadow's truth_ and I will be bringing a group of four more personal with me_

"This is Commander John Shepherd of the Alliance fleet. CO of the SR-2 _Normandy_, come on aboard." Shepherd states willingly, and she then walks towards the bulkhead to wait for the guests.

A few minutes later the bulkhead opened up and there was a group of five people the one in the lead states, "You must be Commander John Shepherd. I am Major general Chean Friess of Nyenal Dimensional War Alliance or the NDWA. We are glad to make it here. Following me are some of the best offensive soldiers my group has to offer. First we have Sergeant Alexander Bolt my second in Command, then my flight sergeant, best pilot in the known dimensions, Vared Hecs, then battle tactician Lieutenant Versa Hins, then a zero g combatant Corporal Dan Shal." Chean introduce as each of them stepped though the threshold onto the _Normandy_ SR-2, shaking Commander Shepherd's hand on the way in.

"I see that they that some them are militia not actual military. But anyway, I have a question for you now. Why are you here on the _Normandy_?" Shepherd asked the major general.

"Simple to recruit you for a mission in which my people can help you. But first, do you have a communication room abroad the _Normandy._ In which we can speak with your head admiral? I could use his help as well, and I can promise help from our planets attack force. They are in reserve right now. The council that sent us thought it was a good idea to ground our main attack force from prying eyes." Chean states following Shepherd towards the comm. room.

Once there Shepherd activated the holo, and it showed admiral Hackett. He then states, "Commander is there something you need?"

"Sir I have a man here who wants to talk with you." Shepherd said stepping to the side letting Chean up front.

"Admiral Hackett, my name is Major General Chean Friess. I am with NDWA, and we wish to help you defeat the Reaper threat. Shepherd and his crew were just saved by the Destroyer _Light of Hope_ and the Flagship _Shadow's Truth_. In order to save the _Normandy _though both of the ships had to open fire upon Reaper forces to protect and save the _Normandy_. And we fired our third line of weapons to demonstrate the power we hold. The flagship would have been overkill if it had fired any of the other weapons. I will have EDI send the video of the VERY short battle that took place. Now as for your help, give me the locations of Reaper holds and I can have an excellent, some of the finest and most advance ships of our fleet, assault and obliterate the Reapers on the sites they stand on with minimum damaged to the environment." Chean states without showing emotion.

"Ok I will. But only if Shepherd fully trusts you." He replied

"Sir he saved this ship, my crew, and my life. I owe him that much." he replied.

"Ok I will send the coordinates to Shepherd, and he will help coordinate the attacks." Hackett said signing off.

"Seems that we are going to working together from here on," Shepherd said looking a little aggravated at the admiral's willingness to help the newcomers. He continues, "But how are you also going to deal with the terrorist group called Cerberus."

"We knew about them already and I will send a small attack unit after them. We will spare any who want to desert them and join the right cause." Chean walking back into the War Room, and Shepherd quickly followed

He asked, "Could I possible test how good one of your soldiers."

"I am sure Alexander would want to fight. Who did you have in mind for your side of the fight?" the major general replied turning towards the commander.

"Grunt," Shepherd stated. A bulky armored alien turned around. He continued, "He is the toughest soldier on this ship. And besides no one has ever beaten a Krogan in hand to hand combat."

"Battlemaster did you just sign me up to fight of the newcomers?" Grunt asked with what appeared to be an arrogant look of victory on his face.

"Yes I did do you want me to make that an order." Shepherd replied.

"No Battlemaster I will meet the newcomer in the shuttle bay." Grunt said walking off towards the bay.

**Fifteen minutes later the shuttle bay – **

"Joker what are you doing down here aren't you suppose to be flying the ship?" Shepherd asked looking at the best pilot in his known galaxy.

"EDI is handling flying the ship for right now. I am collecting up the bets for the fight." he replied snapping off a salute.

"So who is your money on?" Chean asked.

"Well after seeing those weapons fire, and OBLITERATE the three reaper destroyers with THREE salvos. I put my money on Alexander. If I hadn't seen those weapons my money would be on the Grunt."

"What is the betting ratio so far?" Shepherd asked.

"9% of the money collected has been Alexander. The other 91% on Grunt, but I guessing that is because he more known." Joker stated showing his data pad to pair.

"Well I would tell you who is going to win. But it will be a close call." Conit states having overheard the conversation.

Joker walks (limps) into the middle of the bay to say, "Have all bets been made? – Complete silence – Okay then on the far side we have Sergeant Alexander Bolt of the NDWA. – He stood up, he is wearing only a plain gray shirt with black pants and boots, reflective sunglasses and had a high & tight haircut – and on the other side we have Grunt. Fighters are you ready? – both nodded their heads – Then begin." He limped off the field before they began.

The fight began quickly with both combatants running at each other. The first few punches were thrown by Grunt and all of the punches connected to Alexander's gut. Then for a few minutes they danced around each other's punches, and kicks. Alexander finally got a few good hits in, and after tackling Grunt to ground and kept punching him in the chest and face. Grunt final move was reaching up and head butting Alexander. As he, Grunt, had received a KO punch to the throat. Alexander barely got up in time just to fall unconscious next to Grunt on the ground. Face first while Grunt just laid there on his back.

**WRITER'S NOTICE**

**OK no one flame the inspiration for Alexander found out and wanted me to write about Alexander beating the living shit out of either Grunt or Wreav. And honestly I hate Grunt. But anyways so he had me change a few things about his story within this story. Review good, bad I don't care no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Brightest and Nicest**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

"I don't believe it. They're both knocked out. That is unfair." These were among the main statements made from the audience as Joker handed back the money that was gambled. The crowd didn't stay long. Soon only Dr. Karin Chakwas, Commander Shepherd, Chean Friess, and Conit Fiset stood before the two unconscious bodies making sure the two brawlers were fine and still alive.

Dr. Karin Chakwas spoke up, "Alexander must have a thick head to survive a Krogan head butt. And Grunt is good as well he has small wound on his head from the multiple hits. Front chest plate is also bent inwards probably a broken rib under that. Beyond that they are fine."

"Yea he does, but the other bones are about the same. He once survived a free fall from a mid atmosphere drop in light drop armor. But it is funny how I told someone Grunt would come out with most wounds. The head butt was an added bonus to my side bet." Conit states helping Chean pick up Alexander to be able to carry him to the infirmary. Shepherd helped get Grunt on a portable medical gunnery.

As the group walked for the medical bay Dr. Chakwas asked, "So is there anything I need to know about Alexander medical history."

Chean replied, "No not really. Just don't detain him when he wakes up. I don't need another political episode."

**Twenty minutes later **_**Normandy**_** Medical Bay – **

Alexander quickly took in a deep breath of air and looked around the room he was in while sitting up quickly. He noticed that he no longer in shuttle bay where he had fought the Krogan SOB whom had knocked him out. With a cheap head butt move nether the less. He looked across the aisle to the other bed in the room and saw that SOB was still anesthetized. Then all the sudden he heard someone say, "Oh good you are up. I have a few questions for you. "He looked to his right and saw Dr. Karin Chakwas sitting at her desk monitoring the vital signs of Grunt and Alexander. He quickly ripped the cords off of his now naked top half and head.

"Next time do not try to monitor me I will be fine or I will die, I don't like to be injured not from a hand to hand combat. The war I fight is kill or be killed in close combat. Besides that why am I here I should have been transferred to the _Shadow's_ _Truth_'s medical bay?" Alexander asked putting on his shirt still not standing up.

"Major General Friess said for you not to move until you recover from the head butt and to meet him back on the ship when you are ready. So are you feeling dizzy, light headed, or do you have small headache?" She asked him while he was standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'm battle ready. I feel like I could jump out of a shuttle mid atmosphere and survive the crash. All he – pointing at Grunt with his thumb - did was earn my respect by knowing he was not going to win and at least making it a draw." Alexander replied walking out the door.

"Funny that is what that young fellow who had come with the Major General had stated he had once done that on a mission." She said to herself

After a few minutes of walking around the Crew level as he dubbed it. He was wondering one thing. What was allowing this ship to run? He went to elevator and rode it down to engineering deck. He finally made it to main core of the ship to find single crew member working there. Alexander asked in amused voice seeing someone else working so diligently, "Are you Tali'Zorah vas _Normandy_?"

At the interruption of her work she turned around to see who it was. She replies, "Oh look! Who has come to visit me! The man who got beaten by Grunt, what was your name again I didn't catch it the first time?"

He replied with a rare smile, "By the Quarian customs I am Alexander 'Bolt vas Umbra est scriptor Veritas _**– Shadow's Truth {the NDWA speaks a variation of languages, but mostly English} -**_. I am with the NDWA's combat engineering groups. Although we are use as more combat than support," He leaned up against a rail to side where she was working and continued, "And in fairness neither of us won. I got him as he got me. Although he got me with cheap head butt, and I got him it was more of a tie than a victory for either of us. So you are the head of the _Normandy_'s engineering core? And I have a question for you."

She replied while placing her hands on hips, "Why yes I am the head of the _Normandy_'s engineering core, but I am not going to tell you what it runs on. And there is nothing you can offer me to make me talk."

Alexander snickered before stating, "Even if I could PROMISE the Quarian race a back to healthy immune system so you and your people don't have to hide behind those viro-suits. Although it is a very interesting piece of equipment, you get one tiny tear in the suit and you're dead. You don't have to accept my offer I am just saying we have perfected the process of increasing the immune system, safely, for our purposes, and I am certain that it could be modified quickly to fit your species. You don't have to answer me right now, and I'll leave you my communication number as well as a pass to get onto the flagship to see me. The guard will escort you to make sure you don't "wonder around". Talk to you later gorgeous. I hope you decide to take my offer. Your beauty should not be held behind a mask."

As he walk out Tali felt dumb founded a person with a cure for the Quarian curse just offered it to her and she was rude to him. Maybe she would reconsider; 'he seems like a nice guy. Wait what he said about my beauty.' Thinking about that too much made her blush. She would, on her break, talk with him. With that taken care of and still feeling bad she got back to work.

**WRITER'S NOTICE**

**Alexander's origin story was Liara, but once again the inspiration got a hold of his character and wanted Tali. Honestly it changes the multitude of stories I had lined out. But that is sadness I now have to change out the other stories minus the first. No God Awful FLAMES**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Sight of Battle**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

**One hour later, **_**Shadow's Truth**_** docking bay seven – **

The bay itself seemed like a war zone. The _Normandy _finally docked with the flagship, and made the bay a flutter of activity. The _Normandy_ was being refitted with the NDWA's lowest lying weapons as well as a new communication format and a new driving nod. The engine was being left behind as it was because Shepherd didn't want it removed because he feared an explosion that would cripple the flagship's performance. And the crew of the _Normandy_ was placed in rooms near the bay as well. The flagships crew did not seem to fear death more like back slap it across the face and kill it themselves. Tali was wondering about the bay trying to find something to do. Because this part of the flagships technical crew did not need help of any sort. Her attention was gained by a door under guard and she was wondering what was behind it and started to walk towards it, but a recognizable voice interrupted her train of thought again and made her jump a little.

"So the great engineer Tali 'Zorah is stumped what to do and is about to get into trouble with the flight major. The room you are wondering about is flight battle room. Only things that go on in there is tactic training, mission/flight prep, and a little virtual training seminars."

She turned around to see Alexander standing a few feet behind her in the same outfit he had worn when he had visited her on the _Normandy_, and when he fought Grunt but now he seemed more relaxed having his hands in his pockets. She replied in a rhetorical way, "Hmm. So that is how you greet a guest to your ship."

"If only that was true, but it is not my ship. It is the Major General's ship I am only his second in command. And right now I am supposed to be relaxing by order of the doctors and my friends. At least you didn't have to go far to find me." Alexander states with a sad undertone raising it to a hopeful smile. He continues, "So you want to play a game of paint tag or something. Now that I am here you can follow me any where if you want. And have you thought about my offer."

"Yes I have and I have to talk with the admirals of the Migrant fleet before I could make a choice. Because I know they will have to see it done before they let the rest of Quarians go at it. And as for your challenge I accept it lead on to the course." She says waving her hand at the door she used to get to her room abroad the flagship.

"How about we actually go towards the training rooms, and I call someone to join us." Alexander replied walked towards the wall with the guarded door, but going into a different door about twenty meters from it. Tali was barely a few feet behind Alexander as he made his way there and made a call to the what seemed the security team over watching the guests. When they got to the room the door was the same as all the others, a plain steel colored sliding door. There was a light of course and it was red. Tali asked, "Why are we not going in Alexander?"

"First because the rest of the party is on their way and second the room is currently having a field simulation in progress already. We cannot open the doors until the light is yellow and solid." He replied sliding down against the wall to sit on the floor. Tali just leaned against the wall. A few minutes later a group of four more people walked up, all wearing military fatigues one was wearing the Alliance uniform. Tali saw that her commander was among the party she snapped a salute to John.

"Tali you need not do that here we are on a form of leave. So now what is going on behind that door?" Jane declared looking at the flashing red lighted door.

Chean replies with pride, "that is one of the many battle field simulator rooms and it looks like the group in there is about done. I wonder who is winning."

"Couldn't tell you, I am down on the floor sir," Alexander states sarcastically.

"Alexander I thought you were under order to stand down until fully healed. I believe I suggested that as well." Chean replied helping Alexander up from the floor.

"I know but I thought it was never a good idea. You know me and orders on a ship. I get anxious about anything and everything." Alexander said laughing a little.

The light changed to a yellow flashing object. It took about ten more minutes before it was solid yellow. The group walked into the hall that within a few feet splits into two different rooms, the changing rooms. After fifteen minutes, with Jane and Tali being the last two to arrive on the other side due to armor difficulties. "Ok then are you two ready. The Attack Group is I, Alexander, and Tali. The Supporting team is Lieutenant Versa Hins, Commander Shepherd, and Major Doven Natra." Chean stated stepped on one platform. When everybody was on the platform it raised to the next floor slowly. And intercom speaker announced the mission objective; _the objective is capture the enemy base by destroy the command center and the communication building. Secondary objective is to kill the commander of the base before he can escape, and finally the third line of objectives are destroying the ammunition building, and destroying outward facing supply lines good luck out there squad peace be with you._

"Just like our third mission with the cadet squad eh Lupus." Chean states going into action ready position. Alexander did the same.

"I already fell younger. Let's do this Aquila. As for the two new ones your call-signs are Fruta and Asmet; Tali your Asmet, and John your Fruta."

_Begin in… 5 … 4 __**– the door open up slowly-**__ … 3 … __**- everyone was ready to start running -**__ … 2 … 1 … ATTACK._

The group started to run straight ahead until they were deep in the forest. Chean stayed in the lead, and stopped to say, "Alexander why did you send out that email to everyone minus the outfitting crew?"

Alexander replied, "Because we are part of the best assault unit and our enemy is the best defense unit."

"Great we are going up against him" Chean stated throwing head up.

**WRITER'S NOTICE**

**Fruta means fruit. Anyway Review the goods the bad. No Flames. I hate flamers. The best defense has three times the number of people to the six people of attack unit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Battle of Trust and Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect or Call of duty. Those belong to Bungie, Bioware, and Infinity respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

**Two miles away, at the "enemy" base – **

"Come on I want those defenses online now. I don't want to be caught unprepared for when they get here." Major Lieutenant Barse Chas, a man with graying hair his eyes though aged by lack if sleep yielded a stern brown collar he bore no tan was as white as one could get without being an albino, yelled at his defense task force.

"Sir 96% of the defenses is up. If they get here within the next two minutes we might be caught off guard," A Private reported reading off a data pad.

"Good, have the guards keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Of course the Simulator could throw anything at us so be prepare." The Major Lieutenant ordered.

"Yes sir order relayed to all troops." The private stated typing at the data pad furiously.

**Meanwhile a few meters into the forest from the clearing before the base's wall –**

Chean said turning his view from the base to the group, "We will wait here till dark which due to the simulator is in about thirty minutes. While we wait let's go back over the plan, Fruta."

He replied, "Because there is a fake village about a mile from the base. I will pose as a wounded civilian and trick the guards at the main gate to help me. At which point I will knock them out when I am close and hid them in the guardhouse. Then signal Asmat to …"

Tali continue the sentence, "Quickly take down their defense and communication network from a small portion of the server and then Lupus will …"

He says, "Place the charges along the main gate and Flos will …"

Versa states, "Lead the assault with Fruta and Dog on my tail helping."

Chean continued, "I stay back and provide sniper fire until you have taken communication building and then Lupus, Asmet, and myself will move up to that building and Asmet will then …"

Tali says, "take down the entire server at which point the enemy will not know what happened to them especially after that."

Chean replied, "Good we know our parts destroy everything in your paths. Minus the Communication Building Lupus will wire it up. Once Asmet is done taking down the server and make sure the defenses can't come back online. We will move up, and blow it up. The major will try to escape during the battle. The group will lose sniper support for about three minutes after the main gate explosives go off. While I make sure no helicopter or car can move without being destroyed."

**Twenty-Five Minutes later – **

While they had waited Tali had slipped towards a bush and used her omni-tool to send the email to the admirals as well. She also got the answer while waiting.

"Please you have to help the NDWA is attacking my home" Shepherd stated running into view of the main gates.

"Come on Private." A corporal stated and he and he young cohort started to run to check out the town before calling for reinforcements. When both of the guards were within arm's reach Shepherd quickly knock both of them out. As Shepherd was hiding the second body in the guardhouse Tali made it inside the room to shut down the small portion of the server. She then blinked the outside light three times. Signaling Alexander to begin the full operation, then Tali asked Shepherd while she was finishing putting on her battle armor that Tali had brought her, "Are you ok?"

"Asmet I am fine." Shepherd replied.

By the time the rest of the squad, minus Aquila (Chean Friess) made it to the main gate Alexander had placed the shaped silent charges across the gate, the bomb were no bigger than a pink easer. He blew a first set which he had set on the western gate about twenty minutes earlier with a small pen shooter. A weapon that shoots an explosive needle at the target and the needle is easily overlooked by the bare eye. The blast rattled the ground around the base with a thunderous clap and the west side of the base was illuminated like a lightning bolt had hit a truck full of sensitive volatile liquids and explosive devices. Lupus set off the main gate's charges. Which were to pretty much cut through the thick metal and open a pathway by vaporizing the inside of blast? Alexander and Tali stayed behind to guard the main entrance. The rest of the squad made their way in quickly. As they made their way to the communication building very little resistance was met because everyone who was guarding this building was now heading towards the west gate to secure and defense. When squad got to building the resistance was met inside the building. But after a few minutes the guards were disabled. The squad quickly flashed the lights towards Alexander. The two at the gate moved up. Chean was behind them by a few seconds. When Alexander, Tali, and Chean had gotten inside the building Alexander asked;

"Aquila did you get everything in place for the next phase?"

Chean replied, "Hurrah. Everyone stand clear of the windows." Before anyone could know what was meant it sounded off. Compared to the first blast this new discharge seemed more like two nukes had gone off, inside the base limits, as the entire building shook. The deafening blast made every window explode inwards. Later on the rest of the squad would learn that Chean (Aquila) had placed detonation needles on every vehicle, the Amory, and the barracks, which were empty from the alarm that had gone off and is still going off.

The torch and burn squad moved out of the building while Tali was busy taking down and destroying the enemy defense and communications. Coming down the ladder Alexander asked, and started to help her, "So do you want the Quarian curse lifted? We can start the process after the test." A gunshot from a sniper rifle sounded off.

Tali being busy with disconnecting and destroying the wires didn't answer for several minutes, in which time two more gunshots rang off. "I talked with Admiral Shala'Raan. He is willing to let you try it. Admiral Zaal'Koris and Admiral Daro'Xen are livid and would like to see if it works first. Admiral Han'Gerrel is completely against it. He says it is a waste of time, but the other admirals have him outnumbered to wait. The bosh'tet wants to retake Rannoch as soon as possible." Another gunshot rang off

"That is fair and well, but I meant you. Do you want to be free of the curse lifted from your body so your beauty may shine?" Alexander replied cutting a bundle of cables in two. Another shot rang off loud, clear, and closer.

Tali thanked every god and she knew and didn't know. She was thanking them for Alexander not being able to see her blush, and tears. She asked/answers, "Yes I want it lifted, but why me? I am a discarded exile from my people. Why me Lupus? Why help me? Why concern yourself with an exile? I have no importance to anyone. I work all day the only other people who will talk to me are Garus, Adams, and Shepherd, why choose me?" Another gunshot rings out.

"We all make mistakes Asmet. As Aquila says; 'Learn, forgive, forget, and live' he says that each time someone has made a minor fault against him. Major stuff he helps work out," Alexander states cutting another bundle of cords apart. Another set of gunshots rang off the walls. He continues looking at Tali passionately, "as for 'why you'. Simple everyone deserves love and forgiveness. No one deserves to die without have a loved one at their side. Asmet no one has to die without knowing compassion."

"Hey sorry to interrupt you guys, but we have to get going now the command center is the only thing left and well the attack squad is needing help. We need to get the flag from the top of the base to win." Chean states popping down the ladder quickly he is wearing a green ghilled suit _**– look up Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Ghilled Up mission for the vision reference –**_ and face paint on. Chean continues, "Are their communication network and defense network down yet."

"There it is. All of it is down now everything is either cut or fried." Tali replied zapping one more box of wires.

"Good then let's move out the ones who stayed away from getting boxed in at the command center are coming this way. Lupus please led way, and Asmet and I give support fire while running." Chean stated pulling out two guns that closely resembled the SPAS-12 shotgun, and AA-12 shotgun.

As the group was running towards the command outpost the gunfire was mainly on those who stepped in the way of the trio. Chean set off yet another wave of explosions from a about halfway to command center. The explosion destroyed the communication building completely. When they reached the command center the place looked like it had been hit with artillery shells and aerial bombs, but the flag still stood tall and proud, waving the colors red, yellow, and green in the air taunting the troopers below.

Another sniper round sounded off. But nobody would realize that the round was intended for Tali, but the round would never reach her.

**WRITER'S NOTICE**

**YES A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER for me at least. NO flames, Reviews but NO FLAMES.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Best Kind of Hero**

**We now find out even an emotionless agent has feelings and a heart.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

"LUPUS! NO." Tali yelled as she dived for cover seeing one of the people who had accepted her, just lay there. She yelled at the nearest soldier near her not caring who it was, "Cover me I am going for him."

When the soldier turned the corner he started firing on the building drawing the fire for a second. Tali ran towards Alexander and dragged him back behind cover, to try to heal him from gut wound. She was once again crying, but this time it is for someone she cared for. Alexander looked up from his laying position to see Tali uncapping the medicine that would he stopped her and said, "Don't worry about me. Finish the mission. Fight in my honor. Never let the fallen bother you just fight in the name of their honor and sacrifice. That is what the enemy is doing; they are fighting for the dead and to protect the living." After that Alexander passed out from the pain of tranquilizer round.

Tali just looked his body before she decided to take charge of the operation, Tali ordered, "Charge the building."

The soldier next to her looked at her like she had gone insane. He stated, "Ma'am that order is suicide. That building must have close to thirty-seven people defending it. Most having a sniper rifle, I'm not charging that building not yet."

"Grease you heard her I am making it the order. Now take the building." Chean yelled at him. Then Chean whispers, "I have never seen Alexander taken a bullet for anyone."

The remaining squad members charged the building. The gunshots being shot looked like a dissolvable wall of light. When they reached the wall only Versa, John, and Tali remained at the base of the wall. "So what now Flos," Commander Shepherd asked the Versa.

"Scaling the wall would be the safest option. Get out the hook guns. We are going to scale, but honestly I have never made it this far." Versa said reloading her machine gun that resembled the AK-47 with a hundred round magazine. When the trio had finished reloading, they fired a spider wire grappling hook at the roof first making sure that it was secure. They attached the other end to a reel, and activated the reels which got them up there quickly. On the way up they opened fire on all the window and holes they passed. When they got onto the roof there was no resistance what so ever, and Versa stated walking towards the flag. She was about halfway when a pistol tranquilizers round hit her in throat, and she went down. A voice of a man on lift coming out to roof states, "I am surprised the turrets got both Lupus and Aquila. Oh well I am going to enjoy having a victory over them finally. I will allow one of you two one hand to hand combat fight, Oh not."

And as he was about to pull the trigger, a shot rang off. But it was not from the pistol. The shot came from a sniper rifle from about a half mile off. The Major dropped his pistol, dropped to his knees thought, and his last thought, as he clutched the tranquilizer at his throat pulling it out and looking at it, was that of who had shot him. He has the last two members on the roof with him. He then passed out from immense pain in his temple. Tali then walked up to the flag and torn it from the pole and threw it to the ground ending the match.

**Thirty minutes later, Guests quarter's mess hall - **

Tali was still wondering about who had shot that final round when Chean walked in there. She had seen him take a few rounds for Lieutenant Hins. He spotted her and started to walk over to her. He sat down at her table and asked, "Alexander never takes a bullet for anyone. Why would he do that for you? It makes no sense."

"What you talking about Major General?" Tali asked about Alexander, but not letting it show.

"He took a stun round meant for you it would have pierced your environment suit. Neither he nor any of his clones have ever taken a round for anyone. Not even his family whom were killed by a gas artillery shell. What I am asking is why you." Chean asked waving his hand palm up at Tali.

"He told me how you deal with minor faults. And I saw how you took rounds for the Lieutenant. Was that for the same that Alexander took the round for me?" Tali replied turning the tables.

Chean replied a little stunned at her antics, "My reason is that I, as a major general, am sworn to protect those I … um … love, and deem worthy of usefulness for the mission. I'm also a pawn in the overall plan as well. And well Alexander may not have the same oaths, but I do know that he has not changed since I met him."

"People change no one person stays the same forever. Major general do you not think that Alexander is capable of love and compassion? Don't you realize that the world changes for worse and for better? Don't you think that every soldier deserves compassion and love before they die? Don't you think you deserve it?" Tali states while getting up and leaving with her tray. Tali left the Major General dumbfounded. She had only one place to go now that was the infirmary, to visit Alexander.

**Twenty minutes later, Alexander's bedside, **_**Shadow's Truth**_** Infirmary –**

Tali looked upon her savoir from the test, and He just lay there he seemed at peace with the world and himself. Yet there was not a smile on his face. It seemed that he had truly not smiled since he was a kid, maybe not even then. She could hear the voices of doctor and a nurse outside the room in which she sat. But she was not paying them any mind. She spoke softly as not to alert them, for they may think he was waking up. "Alexander I am sorry you had to take the round for me. I should have been more careful. I am sorry. Please wake up."

And like an order from a god of which Tali knew not. He started to stir, not waking up. He looked now like he was having rough dream his eyebrows cringed. He then woke up screaming, "NO! DAMNIT!" He was now sitting up, and put his head in hands.

Tali sat on the bed beside him. She put her hand on his back as he leaned forward. She asked, "Alexander is everything ok? Was it a nightmare?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds because he was still collecting his thoughts up. He then replied with head in hands, slowing looking up, "No, no everything is not fine Tali. That nightmare was the worst I've had in a long time and I do believe I am lucky to be awake."

As if on cue the doctor walked in and states, "Agent Alexander. So many wounds and still being cleared for duty that is very interesting, you must be very important to command." He put his data-pad under his arm and saw Tali sitting there. "Ah you must be Tali Zorah. Dr. Vameta told me that you were in here. I am Dr. Satear. I know it sounds like sad tear."

"I am Tali 'Zorah Vas _Normandy_. I guess you could say I am here to support Alexander." She replied.

"In a moment I would like to speak with you privately. But now Alexander as soon as you go through the psyche exam and pass you will be ready for duty. That shot took away the shock of the head butt oddly enough. This time you will have wires attached to you so you don't lie to us. The nightmares are getting worse aren't they?" Dr. Satear said looking sternly at Alexander. Alexander could only shake his head yes. Then he continues, "Now Tali please follow me."

**WRITER'S NOTICE**

**I bitch slap my own inspired character, but I needed that conversation to take place for later on. Review good, bad, BUT NO DAMN FLAMES. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Decisions of Lives**

**Is it worth it to scrafice one life to save a million? Tali now must decide the answer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect or Assassin's Creed: Revelations. Those belong to Bungie, Bioware, and Ubisoft respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

They walked down the hallway to the doctor's office. The doctor asked, "Alexander told me about the offer he made you. My father was the man who started the process and perfection was on my sister's shoulders. She was caught and hung for treason and trying to selling the process to the enemy. But I have the process ready for the change of species to yours, but I need to know if you are ready to be the first one in twenty-four hunderd years to have it done willing."

"I thought he was completely joking around about the cure. But yes I am willing to have it done to me. For Alexander and for my people I do this." Tali replied.

"Good you're honoring your people and your boyfriend. I am guessing the second part, but it seems I am correct from your body language and nervous movements. But anyway I will need you to sign this; it states that if you 'accidently' die from the lack of your suit I am not responsible. That you did this with honor and permission of your superiors."

"Wait I have to take off my suit?" Tali asked after signing the paper.

"Yes the process involves a lot of needles, and a small bit of surgery. It is nothing much but now I need to speak with a Quarian medic so I can know the Quarian physiology. Now get going I am sure Alexander is done with his exam by now and wants to see you." Dr. Satear said waving his hand at the door. "I'll call for you when I am ready." Tali quickly scampered out of there.

**Meanwhile on the bridge of **_**Shadow's Truth**_** –**

"So Tesum I see you are declining my request of the promotion to my ship. May I ask why you do not want an upgrade?" Major General Chean Friess says.

Tesum replies, "Major General I think it would show favoritism if I accept it. Not towards you but towards me. I don't want the other soldiers thinking me in that fashion. It doesn't suit me and I wouldn't mind the pay raise though. But I am sorry sir but no, I rather earn the title. I do not deserve the promotion right now."

"But will you at least accept my offer of the ship base transfer? I do want to spend more time with you. And with the current situation I have the fear of being attacked and not having you at my side. Think about the promotion. And I'll send a shuttle over to the _Light of Hope _to pick you up. I see you soon." Chean said before Tesum could sign off.

"Sir incoming ship, size cruiser destroyer, vector headed right flank at us. Sir Permission to prep weapons and to have the destroyer _Light of Hope,_ get in position to help." A corporal asked from somewhere close to the radar and weapon displays.

Chean started his order sequence, "Prep weapons on right flank for armor pierce. And have the _Normandy_ prep for launch. It is taking in a couple packages for boarding. It is also going to be our close range bomber. Have all fighters prep for launch as well, and have them protect the _Normandy_ I need the AM bomb on the _Normandy_ and prepped for transport onto the enemy ship. Have damage control teams at the ready." An alarm sounded loud and clear. Along with the alarm was a small saying_, "Enemy ship is inbound all hands to battle stations. This is not a drill. Repeat this is not a drill. All hands to battle station." _

The Bridge's door had a blast door seal the room. The bridge was close to the center of the ship and outside camera feeds started up on the main screens because most of the time flying through normal space was handled by the AI, but during battle everything was switched over to manual control. The alarm continued with the wail but the warning had stopped since almost everyone was at their battle stations by now. And half of the fighters were launched by now.

**Halfway to launch bay seven, From Medical mess hall (Tali and Alexander) – **

Tali felt like she was going to be ill. She was currently on Alexander being carried to launch to get on the _Normandy,_ a class five alert had been sent to Alexander's communication device, which Tali had learned while she was eating that it was his glasses. She asked, "Alexander could you slow down a bit. I am sure that it is not important enough to get me sick over."

He replied, "I am sorry, but I can't we have a mission to do ASAP, and with that alarm that means that the enemy is truly here, and is heading towards us. And we need to be at the _Normandy_ NOW so I need to start sprinting so I am sorry." And he did take off after that. He and Tali looked more like a gust of colored wind blowing down the hall scaring a couple of damage control teams on the way.

They arrived at the shuttle bay of the _Normandy_ within two minutes. Tali now let down from Alexander's back was still being carried but now bridal style. She states as everyone in the bay looked upon them, "Alexander you can let me down now I will be fine I promise." So he did, let her walk on her own; she was still a little wobbly, and looked as though she was suffering.

The _Normandy_ started its first mission semi finished being modified; it was space flyable it's just that the modifications were not done being installed. Alexander started putting on armor that had somehow appeared on the table next to were Tali placed her gun choices, a Falcon II and Incisor IV _**–I don't know the name of the shotgun that Tali starts out with when you first meet her in ME3 –**_. When Alexander had finished putting on his armor he looked like something from human myth, an assassin _**–Vision reference Assassin's Creed Revelation: Ezio. –**_ With Quarian armor and extra padding under the cloak helmet and all. He asked Tali, "What are you looking at eh? This is my usual Space jumping armor. And at the speed we'll be going it is near suicide. Even the mission is suicide. Entering the enemy ship and planting an AM bomb on it. Ha it is like the Major General is making fun of our kind. By the way good choice of weapon choices, they will be useful in the close quarters fighting."

She didn't know how to reply and never got the chance to because a green armor giant, comparing him to most of the other human soldiers, walked up behind Tali and stated, "Good the rest of my squad is here."

"Ah Master Chief I didn't think you would be joining us. I hope the rumors are true about Spartan II's. And remember I am your superior on this mission." Alexander said looking at Master Chief sternly.

"I was in the bay when the alarm sounded and I got a message on my communication display saying to report to the _Normandy_ immediately." He replied, "Now what is an 'AM bomb'?"

Tali got into the conversation after she finished her modification during their small chat, "Yea, Alexander what is an AM bomb?"

"You two have to be kidding me. You guys have never heard of Anti-Matter. You know the substance to be stopped only by only Dark Matter." Alexander replied very stunned that the two other people who had earned his respect hadn't heard of Anti-Matter.

Tali and the Chief seem to stiffen at the mention of a weapon so powerful that it, could at the right proportion, destroy an entire solar system in a single blast. Cortana and Tali was the first to speak against it, "ARE YOU GUYS COMPLETELY INSANE!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Return of Family**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

"We use AM weapons all the time for ships and other vehicles. Mostly in combat though it is knives and swords, we don't like guns unless they are automatic defense turrets or anti air guns for ground fighting." Alexander replied seeming confused at the worry placed in the other two. "I mean come on we even have a demon power squad. Who are always held in reserve for special mission like ship capturing or getting a bomb onto the enemy ships, I don't see the problem." He continued turned inspecting the bomb.

Master Chief states, "So we are selected to take a bomb and throw it on board the enemy ship and get it to detonate it from a safe distance."

"Yep that is pretty much the plan." He replies. Not looking up from the bomb.

"So how are we getting on the ship?" Tali asked him.

Alexander did not look up from his delicate work to answer, "We are getting there from the _Normandy_ and thrown right into the hole the flagship or destroyer makes either one works. But we have to get the bomb to the engine room or the ship will survive the blast."

**Ten minutes later, in the **_**Normandy**_** Shuttle bay on the ramp leading to deep space – **

"This is insanity. I am I the only who is scared of this plan." Tali (Hazmat) asked looking back at Alexander (Lupus), and Master Chief (Grim).

Lupus looked at Grim before stating, "As long as you follow me and land in my arms you should be fine, and as for your statement nope." After he finished the statement all three of the cables released the cargo; Tali, Master Chief, Alexander, and the bomb which The Chief and Alexander were holding onto.

As they fell backwards they got their first look of the ship and it was huge the ship was twice the size of _Light of Hope_. But still looked tiny compared to the Flagship which was three to four times the size of a Geth Dreadnought. When Grim and Lupus landed on the ship their magnetic boots kick in and Lupus caught Hazmat. He let her down gently and then her boots started to work. The group quickly made their way to breach in the ship and slipped inside. Lupus was first to make it inside he did a sweep of the area. With the shotgun he borrowed from Hazmat. Nothing in the T intersection of hallway was alive. But he could he sense that something was wrong with this ship there was no dead bodies floating inside or outside of the ship's hull. He signaled for the other two to move into the ship. They made their way to the engine room without an ounce of opposition towards them not even the security system was active. Lupus could feel something was wrong, but could not sense the danger of the situation. When they got to the engine room they noticed not a single soldier was there, nor a group of damage control. They set the bomb next to the main engine system. Hazmat quickly got to work on finalizing the arming process. Lupus unsheathed his main swords, katana like items, Grim stood on the other side of the bomb with an Assault rifle in his hands a shotgun on his back and two pistols on his sides. Grim heard a familiar sound that used to fear him. The energy sword embedded itself into the reinforced Assault rifle. Grim quickly slid under the … elite. Cortana asked him, "How is that possible chief? They went peaceful with the UNSC."

Grim was having no mention of the uneasy peace. He quickly got backed up and broke the Elite's arm disarming it. But he didn't stop there he quickly snapped its neck by backslapping it across the room. But the half of the room that Grim stood on seemed to have at least another dozen or so elites with energy swords and plasma rifles appeared out of camouflage. He moved with surprising speed to end the fight quickly, but some elites were keeping pace.

Across the room Lupus was having his own problems to deal with when he heard the same familiar voice of which belonged to a person he thought he had killed years ago. "Alexander Bolt a friend I haven't seen in four years. I see you still fancy a blade compared to a gun any day. You and those weird and honor bound aliens love swords. You both prefer to make sure the person you're after is truly dead before you leave. Too bad for you the past has come back to haunt you."

"Brant. I could have sworn I decapitated you then threw your body in the fire. Making sure that time your demon died for good."

Brant walks out of the shadows, chuckling, and then states, "Ah, but you see you only killed the demon your enemies and my allies found my head and gave me a synthetic body. I can say now that you will not defeat me. For now I am quicker and stronger than you."

"We will see about that being true. Brother," Alexander stated as he began to glow a sick green color.

Brant and Alexander ran at each other at incredibly high speeds. Their swords contacted and small explosions sounded off as the blades continued to hit each other as the combatants raced around the room. A few elites fell to the blades. But finally Brant got a hit in to the chest and Alexander broke off the blade with a surge of pure energy of the Guardian of Nature. (Glowing green color) now Alexander looked like an anthropomorphic power animal. Because the energy finally caught up and formed a wolf around Alexander and protecting, and healing him.

Brant stated/yelled, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE TO DESTROY A DEMON YOU NEED TO SCRAFICE ONE!"

Lupus' voice was deep and demonic as it stated, "**PITIFUL HUMAN YOU FORGET YOU KILLED THE MOTHER OF F****LOS****, THE DEMON OF BEAUTY. SHE WAS THE SACRIFICE. NOW HUMAN THIS IS YOUR LAST FIGHT ON THE FIELD OF LIFE. PREPARE TO DIE**."

Before Brant could blink Lupus ran forward at an impossible speed for a computer to track. Next thing anyone knew Lupus was on the other side of Brant; that was falling to so many pieces that it would be impossible to bring him back from death with medical procedure. The other Elites did not last much longer and shared the same fate as Brant. Lupus suddenly disappeared and Alexander looked at the Chief and said, "I am sorry but you're going to have to carry me back to the ship." Alexander once again passed out after Tali had yelled for the two to run for it the bomb had two minutes. The Chief picked up Alexander and threw him over his shoulder and ran for the door picking Tali up with the one free arm and throwing her under his arm as he ran for the hull breach. He jumped out of the ship and explosion pushed him and his two packages forward, but the chief could not see because the explosion made his suit external systems stop working but he was far enough that the anti-matter did not injure himself, Tali, or Alexander.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Doc's Orders**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

**Sixteen hours later abroad **_**Shadow's Truth**_** in the medical bay–**

"Tali your still here he must really mean something to you." John Shepherd said walking into the room.

"Commander, I don't know what I would do without him he saved us from dying yet again. I want to be with him and he seems to want to be with me but I am not too sure anymore. I don't know what to do." She replied looking at the vital signs which had remained passive for the past six hours.

_Commander John Shepherd please report to the war room a problem has come on up on the attacks of the NA Force against the Reaper synthetic AIs. Repeat Commander Shepherd report to War room. _

"Well it seems duty calls. See you later Tali," Shepherd said walking out of the room.

_Tali 'Zorah vas _Normandy_ Report Doctor Naro Satear's office on Medical deck level 2, Repeat Tali 'Zorah report to Dr. Satear's office medical deck level 2._

Tali stood up and took one more look at Alexander before leaving the room. She arrived at the office a few minutes later. The doctor then showed her the way to the surgery bay; for the operation to begin.

**Meanwhile in war room – **

"What do you mean you can't attack Earth? I thought you said you attack force would and could destroy the Reapers where they stood." Shepherd exclaimed in annoyance at the Major General, Lieutenant Tesum Valam, and Lieutenant Versa Hins.

"There are too many civilians and allied troops on the ground. Besides the master Reaper is there, Harbinger. That and all the remaining forces of the Reapers, there are far too many for my attack force to deal with in the space front. I have been calling in to the fleets of the Citadel fleets and there is some strife among the races there. The Geth have agreed to help if the Quarians promise not to harm them during and after the battle. The Quarians have agreed because we are seeing how the strengthened immune system will hold among one of them." The Major General stated flatly.

"Would do you mean we are seeing how it affects one of the Quarians." Shepherd asked now confused.

"Tali 'Zorah Vas _Normandy_ has signed the papers willing to have the procedure done on her. The surgery is taking place as we speak. Now back to matter at hand. Shepherd we need you to go to the Citadel and get the other races to see that if our force is defeated then everyone is dead already it's just that they are unwilling to see it. Tell them the force that saved each of the home planets, minus Earth, was the Fleet that needs their help now." Lieutenant Hins stated not looking at a data pad she was holding.

"Yell at them a little it always works with the Nyenal Military and Civilian councils." The major General stated. Shepherd started for the door, but she was stopped by the Major General when he continues, "Good luck Commander Shepherd. We'll meet you at the battlefield in one month" She turned and gave a quick salute to Major General and the two Lieutenants who were salute out of respect.

_All_ Normandy _Personal report back to ship, The_ Normandy _is moving out are moving out._ _Repeat All_ Normandy _Personal to the_ Normandy. Chean had that message play three more times before shutting it off.

**Thirteen hours later Medical Bay room three-five-six Level two– **

Alexander woke up in haze. He looked to his left and saw vital signs and then to his right and he saw Tali lying on the bed on the side of the room … without her suit. He tried to get up and get over to her, but he was being held down by a firm hand. He looked up and saw Dr. Satear standing there. The doctor stated, "Don't worry her vitals have been stabilized for the past four hours. Before that I have been in here no stop saving her with stabilization medicines. Right now I am surprised that you're awake according to John you went Demon form. Which means you should still be sleeping but your vitals stabilized thirteen hours after your arrival. After that and before the operation she did not leave your side. Not once, according to the nurses."

"I wish I could do the same for her but you are holding me down." Alexander weakly replied.

"That is because I was just about to give you the last shot you need before you can start to move about the room. Now just lie still so I can finish the treatment. But you won't be combat ready for another month." Dr. Satear states injecting the clear fluid into Alexander; he then pulled the cables off of him and turned off the machines. Alexander stood up and slowly with the help Dr. Satear got to the chair that was next to Tali's bed.

Alexander asked, "How long do you think she is going to be out?

Naro replied, "I don't know. She might be out for a day or a few hours. She's been out for thirteen hours. And that is even during the surgery, which took nine hours to complete, and that is because I had a loose understanding of the Quarian physiology, and how the effects of the sedatives and tranquilizers would affect her. Now I will have food sent your way I expect you to eat. And no training you are on a Stand-down by doctor's martial rules. I made sure your card does not open the training rooms or the fitness centers. Just your room the elevator to the bridge, mess hall, and observation deck, and crew quarters. And when she wakes up call the front desk; now I have other soldiers I must attend to."

**Back on the Bridge – **

"Get us to Earth in this dimension, and keep the cloaking up. I don't want to be spotted by Harbinger. Once in system set a navigation point and have the attack force meet us there." Major General Chean ordered as the _Normandy_ cleared the magnetic pull of the Flagship and Destroyer. The ships jumped their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Battle's Misfortunes and Successes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

**One month later on the way to the final battle – **

"All fleets reporting in Commander and are waiting to begin attack. But I still have communication connection to the Nyenal attack force though." Joker stated puling displays out of the way and bringing some up.

"Have our forces begin the attack. We can't wait for their attack force forever when all the Reapers will see us in a few seconds."

_SR-2 _Normandy_ this is Major General Chean Friess checking in call-sign Fearsome Few Alpha thorough Omega is here, begin your bombardment. Nyenal Attack unit Alpha are prepped to attack. We are beginning our assault on the planet. See you on the ground. May Peace and Hope guide your choices of Battle; and May the Reapers fall to the Alliance aided by the Fearsome few._

Shepherd was surprised to hear from the Major general, but what surprised him even more was the size of the attack group. The Nyenal attack group was no bigger than a few hundred ships; maybe nine hundred ships came out of the cloaked state, and opened fire on the Reapers. The ships themselves all had the same blue stripe going down the side of each ship, but their main colors varied from yellow to dark blood red. The sizes ranged from the size of a Human Dreadnought to three times the size of a Geth dreadnought. Only a baby's handful of reapers fell to the first salvo for the Fearsome Few.

_Launch landing teams Alpha through Charlie Omega and Omega to Zeta. Shepherd start punching holes in their defense. My men will start taking the ground as well as control the space battle. Major put us a trajectory course with Harbinger I want him to fall to my ship. Demon Squad prep for launch we need you ground side now._

After the transmission ended the Fleet that Shepherd was leading opened fire and just like the wave of fire from the 'fearsome few'. It destroyed a few Reapers, injured some and didn't faze others. Shepherd could only think of one thing on the way to shuttle bay, 'who is a part of demon squad he mention.'

In space the landing ships looked like a wave of bees and hornets flying at the Reapers who opening fire on the Citadel and allied fleet as well as the Nyenal Fleet who was very slowly obliterating the Reapers flank to allow their landing parties a hole in which time Harbinger was breaking off from the battle, but so was the Flagship _Shadow's Truth_. It was slowly following the leader of the Reaper forces to engage and vaporize it, or die trying.

**Meanwhile in the Pod launch bay, pod bay is adjacent to Bay Seven and Six-**

Alexander looked Tali while he held her for dear life he did not want o let go. But orders are orders and he needed to go so he states, "I am sorry Tali. I have to leave. This shouldn't be happening. But I will say this; this past month has been heaven for me. I finally know love and compassion and then it is ripped from a battle that I might die in."

Tali looked up into his eyes and replied, "You don't need to go down with the squad come down with me and the few others who remain."

"Hey Lupus sorry to interrupt you but we need to go now." Sergeant Mech Nesma (Vulpus) stated before jumping in his pod. Alexander got in his pod after a quick kiss from Tali. Once in his pod the lid shut over his head. He adjusted his helmet and hood; before starting the usual weapons and flight check. The squad had to stay as close as possible to each for final descent. Their pods rocketed off at nearly break neck speeds. The demon healing abilities kicked in and the only thing Alexander had on his mind was Tali, or to be more exact his love for her. But he was drawn back to battle when he caught a glimpse of the Harbinger and the rest of the Reapers forces before the heat shields came up over the window. He noticed that thousands of them were hovering over Earth and had started to fight back. Minus Harbringer who was trying to slip away. Within a few minutes the pods were now half way through the atmosphere; the lining of the pods broke apart, and let loose the demons. Who plummeted towards the Earth at increased speeds as the Demons inside each soldier began to swell and rise to form the protective layer of the Demon form around each of them. The different colors began to become too bright for unprotected eyes. Lupus being the Guardian of the Nature (Green), Vulpus the Bearer of Fire (varying from yellow, Orange, red pretty much a giant fireball), Caetus the Guardian of Water (Sea bluish-green), and Draco the Bearer of the Claw (Blood red with a grayish undertone), and there had been three others, but they died on the way in from the Reapers rays. They hit the ground so hard they left craters and obliterated or made enemies fly away by pure blast of energy from each impact. The each drew the blades that started to glow with the power of each soldier. After they soared around London and the surrounding country side killing the Reapers, but even they were barely making a dent in the forces on the ground and in the hours to come they still would only kill 8.9 trillion Reapers before having to retreat to human base to rest up. The landing force had been defending the base ever since the Demons had landed.

**Thirty minutes before the Demons Landed - **

But as for Master Chief and his group of assorted commandos were currently engage across London defend a key point that would be a back door into the base if enough got through.

"Come on we must hold the line. That or the base will fall." One Salarian commando yelled as he stood up to shoot three more husks.

Master Chief allowed encouragement for they had been engaged way too long with little to no back up. Sudden he hears of the communication specialists say, "Sir incoming transmission. It's for you." The chief linked it to his suit so he could continue to fight.

"Sierra One-One-Seven here go." He states killing three more husks.

"Sierra One-One-One-Seven listen we have minimum air support right now but we can have ships drop explosives on targets, problem is though we need the targets marked." A voice replied.

"Can do" The chief stated coldly before saying to the nearest communication specialist, "Soldier listen we have air strike possibility don't waste it. Understand."

"Yes sir." The Turian said grabbing the target locator.

**Back in space, Battling Harbinger –**

The Flagship Shadow's Truth was now chasing and firing upon Harbinger. But Harbinger did not turn and fire upon the Flagship, but it was not heading for the Mass Relay either. Finally after five minutes the Flagship damaged Harbinger bad enough that it decided to destroy the annoyance. To coin a phrase it wanted to smack a fly down before it became a nuisance.

Chean Friess decided it was time to release the secondary level weaponry. He orders, "Open fire with the AMC rounds (Anti-Matter Concussion), BOV missiles (Blaze Ordinance Vaporization), and MAMC Round (Magnetic Acceleration Mass Concussion), NOW!" The ship shook with a fierce force that would shatter most windows but the ship had only two sets window, but they shatter-proof and that had been proven over and over again.

The Harbinger was hit with every round and it stopped moving for a few moments, but the Reaper's main gun opened fire.

"Sir Decks five though eight are compromised decks four, three, nine, and ten have multiple reports of fire damage. Several KIA in those areas, fires are spreading quickly through the decks. Fire control teams have it under control but we need to seal off the areas and vent the atmosphere. Permission to send the warning." Private Tim Farfare

"Permission granting, I am firing the final of weapon of the Flagship. The Demon, Aquila." Chean stated not believing that the Harbinger was still moving. He sat down on his chair and activated the ejection process. He was going to kill it for the last time, even it cost him his life. But he was stopped before he could hit launch.

Tesum stopped him by stating, "Don't we can take him from the ship don't attack him. You need not die." The Bridge crew looked at him with worry.

Chean looked down at the button that would fling him in suit at Harbinger. To which point he would release the power of the most powerful demon known to the Nyes both in civilian populace and military reign. Aquila, the Guardian of light and wind (Demon Color intense yellow to clear vapor). He then states, "If I don't make it back tell Alexander if he does. The ship is his and if he doesn't. Tesum may you lead this ship with honor, truth and glory." With the last word he launched himself at Harbinger drawing his blade, the sword look like a samurai sword with gold lanced with a dark blue handle covering, from the sheath as he drew closer the true form began to set around him as Harbinger set his sights on the Flagship to fire. It didn't see Chean coming at it, but it did notice when the laser was stopped by a light so bright that it made the Sun look like a light bulb in an already white room. Everyone on the ground, live fighters and Reapers stopped, they all looked skyward as only a few would know what has happened. Aquila looked upon Harbinger in pure hatred. Most who would have seen the glare would have been killed a multitude of times at the sight. But instead Aquila, the true form standing nearly half the size of Harbinger maybe a quarter of the size, stated, "**Harbinger. You and the Catalyst have terrorized the known dimensions for too many cycles it is time were the one to do the dying. May the demons of Past, of Future, and in Death have mercy on your being when pass over in whole form."**

Harbinger, had it still been had been anything but a synthesized form, it would be trying to crap out every organ it had as well as the brain, and it tried to run for it as quickly as it could. But Aquila did not allow it to flee the battle for long before finishing it off. By spearheading it eight times in an X and + style spearing. After that the Harbinger did not move, it did not have a light on it stayed floating in space like a giant piece of molten junk. The light had stopped and the Flagship _Shadow's Truth_ started a limping searching for Chean's body.

A transmission came over the broadcast: "Shadow's Truth_ what was that light? Have you destroyed the Harbinger? Come in Shadow's Truth_." It was Admiral Hackett of the Human Alliance fleet.

Tesum patched herself into the communication: "Admiral Hackett this Lieutenant Tesum Valam, commander of the flagship _Shadow's Truth. _The Harbinger is dead we are currently are looking for Major General Chean Friess body. He gave himself up to kill the demon known as Harbinger. May peace be upon his body for now his spirit drifts in eternal rest: We will not rest until his body is recovered from the vacuum of space so we may give him an honorable burial."

_I am touched Tesum. But you still need to get cough me. I am about a mile on the port side of the Harbinger and my thruster pack won't activate. Cough Hurry I need medical attention._

Her eyes were filling with tears of joy at hearing his voice as other cheered. She ordered, "send a recovery drone after him I want him on the ship within the next five, and in medical within ten." She knew the flagship's battle was done. It could no longer fire, and the ship's hull had been breached in too many spots to fight anymore. The battle raged on for another thirteen hours until finally the Reapers finally gave in, and slowly stopped fighting from the last control unit being destroyed by the Normandy and a Geth Dreadnought.

**Fourteen hours later Planet side – **

"The battle was won when Harbinger was killed. But so many lives were lost too. But the Reapers still took more than 900 trillion casualties in the course of the battle from ground, air and space assaults. All the fronts' suffered heavy losses on both sides and those who gave their lives will be remembered. Those who live today live because of the sacrifices and the unity of the galaxy showed during this battle. Quarians fought alongside Geth, Turians and Salarians with Krogan foot squads, and Humans with Bartarians. We all died, we all showed courage to stand up to the Reaper Armada. To use Human history to explain; this was close to when the Spanish Armada fought the British Fleet. The British were horribly outnumbered, outgunned, out-shipped, AND yet they managed to defeat the Armada that looked and sounded invincible, and immortal. They used ships called gunship which they used to damage the bigger Spanish ships. The Nyes came to our rescue at their will and implied those same tactics to destroy the Reapers from within their own. Their heavily damaged ships collided and vaporized the Reapers a few of their ships remain. I will now hand this over to Major General Chean Friess for his few words." Admiral Hackett states during the speech.

"I must say that the battle was devastating for my men and women. But the flagship saved the mass of the space assault by going after Harbinger. I have this broken arm because I personally went into my Demon form and Aquila Ves Fas sacrificed himself to destroy forever the Harbinger Demon. I must thank the Admiral for allowing me to speak on this occasion. I thank all of those who gave their lives. I thank those who came to the aid of Earth. I thank those of you gave up your moral standing to fight alongside each other. The Nyes have hid for too long. The Military Council is reconsidering my suggestions to reopen the trade routes to the other dimensions so all may prosper to every exert from Salarian and Asari Doctors to Nyenal Weapons and tech with protection added on. But it has only started to be consider. My home war is winding down because the suggestion has reached even my enemies ears. Who were against us because we closed the trade route to them and they started to suffer and wanted want we had; the farms, the hard-workers, the true soldiers. Those of you have fought with us, the fearsome few, are those have who have vowed to remain militia; for lower pay, for greater and riskier missions, and lower health benefits. But they vowed to me, the Head General of Defense and Militia, to give their lives to the defense of the Great Nations and Dimensions of all lives. They put civilian lives above their own. They put actual military above them. They are honor bound to live to die for all life that is not theirs. They work as units and as separate soldiers. But this battle showed even me that when facing a devastating enemy an entire galaxy could bear arms and unite against it." Chean said with a tear in his eye. He was standing at the podium with no speech papers in front of him. Tesum walked up and put her hand on his good shoulder. He looked back at her with tears in his eyes, and then he looks at the crowd in confidence. He continued, "We all must remember to end a war before it begins or it will ends lives that are precious to you, to me, to everyone. Thank you Admiral Hackett, thank you Allied forces for helping us end one of the two most dangerous threats in any of the dimensions. All of you have my task forces and my thanks for helping." He ended his speech by stepping down from the podium, and stepping back to his group of soldiers. The group consisted of Master Chief – whose armor had been badly burnt away, but was somehow hanging in there -, Alexander, Tali, Tesum Valam, and himself. Conit Fiset could not stand with his last family member, Chean Friess his cousin, because his ship had been one of the "gunships."

"CEREMONY FIRE SQUAD, TAKE AIM" Alexander announced. He was beat up as well with both his arms were broken and he had a few bruises and bandages wrapped rounded the top of his head.. The squad was made up of seven representatives from each species that stood on the ceremony field; Krogans, Asari, Salarians, Turians, Quarians, Geth, Batarians, humans, Nyenal militia, and etc. the squads took aim into the sky.

"FIRE … … FIRE … … FIRE." Alexander ordered. Tali is standing by his as he said these words. The squad fired off twenty-one shots for each race. Everyone by now has had a few tears in their eyes. Even the seemingly emotionless Nyenal militia had cried their share of tears for their comrades. Yet none knew that this had caused an alliance so strong the enemies of the Nyes had slowly stopped fighting for two reasons. One of the new found bond of blood spilt, and two the enemies were having a power struggle within their government because their soldiers were tired of the fighting. But this does not signal the end of the war, but the start of freedom all of the species.

Four hours after the ceremony, in one of the standing pubs –

"Look there he is." Alexander stated as he, Tali, Shepherd, Liara, and Tesum walked in.

"Go away Alexander I don't need anyone to comfort me. I am fine." Chean states In a drunken manner.

"And miss this. This is funny. For the first time in my life I see the Major General of defense drunk." Alexander retorts trying to cheer Chean up.

"Fuck off you bastard. I lost my last family member, and you know. So get the fucking hell away from me sick son of a bitch." Chean said taking another large drink before he continued on his rampage, "Your Family is not of prestigious blood. You know nothing of what I deal with. From the Councils, from my superiors. Or the fact that You used Nyenal to cure an entire race without my consensus or the fact that your pure blood and I am not. That right Alexander I know now of my true heritage. I am a half and half. I am not pure like a panze ass bitch that is standing in front of me right now."

"Chean I am judging your by any means. You are a brother to me. And when you're done here and are out of this state please come and talk to me. Goodbye." Alexander said starting to take his leave.

Chean quickly stated after he finished his drink, "that's right walk away like you did for your father."

Alexander quickly turned around angrily stating, "You leave him out of this. Hasben."

"Look who decided to grow a pair. You just get them."

Before things got ugly Shepherd stepped in between the two, "There is no need for this fighting. The War is over stop this."

"With all due respect Commander please go Fuck yourself." Chean said still in the drunken manner. Before Shepherd could hit Chean Liara put all thre of them into a stasis bubble each.

She stated, "Look stop all this nonsense. There is no need for it."

Alexander stated as he was released from his bubble, "I was just on my way out." He and Tali their leave.

Once the other two were released Liara asked, "And what you two?"

Shepherd stated, "Thank you Liara for stopping me before I did something I would regret."

Chean waited a few more minutes before answering, "Fuck you whore."

Liara, using her biotics, threw Chean against a wall and asked, "What did you say?"

"Fuck you …" he stated to say before being choked out.

Tesum decided to speak, "Please let him go his family has never good with alcohol. It makes them worst than the average person could ever become. He means nothing he says or does. It the beverage and anguish controlling him. Please Liara I beg you let him go."

Liara said after it was apparent that Chean was passed out, "I am sorry I got … out of hand there." She said before helping Shepherd and Tesume carry Chean back to the shuttle he brought down from the Flagship.

**Fourteen hours later, **_**Shadow's Truth**_**, observation deck three over viewing Earth - **

"Master Chief, I thought I would find you here. Cortana is almost ready to see you. She is going through the final test of the new body as we speak."

"What of her Rampancy?" the Chief asked turning towards the Major General.

"We would not allow the body without fixing her first. She will die in the same year you do." Chean replied looking at the planet.

"And we will return to my dimension in how long?" He asked looking at the planet as well.

"In two weeks. The UNSC had launched the Infinity before we could get a hold of them." Chean said leaving the chief alone to think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

**This chapter is bound to my saddest of this entire story. I cried when I wrote this. Hoping you will cry because this tortured me as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Halo or Mass Effect. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware respectively. I own only my OCs and place of origin, ideas and thoughts.**

**Many years later, Main inter-dimensional council meeting room, Haitan (Nyenal home world) – **

Two figures were being dragged into the room. The arms and legs bound with a chain holding the bounds together. They were stood up, but nether looked at the council of wrath. They each knew their wrongs. But no one else understood why they were being charged as war criminals. They were no other than retired Major General Chean Friess, age 65, and Brigade commander Alexander Bolt, age 53. The council was headed by the nephew of the deceased Civilian Councilman Domir, his name is Herman Ves Domir; age 35. His uncle was not able to complete the downfall of the Republic of Dimensions.

"Retired Major General I did not expect to put you on trail under the stars, but it will do. Do you have any requests before the trail begins?" The master councilman Herman asked trying to favoring him.

"I wish to be tried by myself with the crimes of Alexander on me as well. He does not deserve this I will, for all of the things he has done for me, repay the favor. Alexander live your life to the fullest you should not let it fail you." Chean Friess stated stepping forward. They unchained Alexander who walked back to the audience to finish then trail. And plan for the escape for Chean, he did not deserve death.

"Ok then. Chean Friess you are hereby sentence your demise as death by hanging." He announce with a sigh. The guards and audience walked him outside to the gallows where two others were waiting for their punishment to end their lives.

When they reached the gallows some of the crowds started to cry. Each of their crimes read aloud to the crowds. When they reached the crimes of Chean, everyone stopped when they heard a ship coming in nice and fast. Alexander pulled a gun as did several other loyal Fearsome Few soldiers. Many of the councilmen and women were held back while Chean was cut down as well as the other two who would run away the crowd was being distributed to the outside of the arena. The ship arrives, and Chean saw that it was one of the Flagship's boarding ships, one of the short and sleek ones. He was put on it as other ships arrived to pick up the other soldiers. Confused he asked, "What the hell is going on Alexander?"

"Sir it is time we off the grid. The Councils are fools. It is time for the Agency to come to service. Time to train a new generation of agents, Chean it is time for you to take on duties long forgotten to the Councils." He replied.

Chean replied "now they are going to be after us Alexander, and everyone who helped you."

"I know, but I also know that you keep one ship grounded for years incase this happened, Time to own up." Alexander said to the aging man. After he had cut the chains apart, He continued, "Besides I know you could regenerate yours and your wife's health and age with the remaining power of Aquila. So do it, because tomorrow I do it with Lupus "

2


End file.
